


Don’t look down

by https_hyadart



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Park Jinyoung (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/https_hyadart/pseuds/https_hyadart
Summary: Don’t look down, keep your eyes on me(Previous title: I guess this is it)
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Don’t look down

**Author's Note:**

> !Trigger warning!

“What about the mob? Are you sure they’re safe?, the cops have been on our ass for so long” Youngjae asked

“Jinyoung knows what to do if things ever came to this. They are in good hands, don’t worry, baby” Jaebum dipped his head and put his forehead against his lover’s

They stared into each other’s eyes before Jaebum spoke up

“I don’t know what I’ll ever do without you” he told him. A single tear rolling down Jaebums face

Youngjae placed a kiss on his cheek, causing the tear to come to a stop

“You big baby, but I wouldn’t have it any other way, you are my air, my heart and everything else”. Youngjae smiled, Jaebum is the love of his life, nothing will ever change that

“Well aren’t you just a little cringe fest, please don’t ever say that again” Jaebum laughed and sniffled seconds later. Jaebum looked down and saw thousands of officers waiting for them at the bottom of the building, a loud bang caused the both of them to swiftly glance at the door to the rooftop. 

An officer ran out and started to scream something but was drowned out by the chopper circling the three.

They turned to each other and with heavy hearts, they kissed one last time before they spoke their final words.

“I love you so damn much, Beomie”  
“I love you too, Jae”

And with their fingers intertwined, they jumped.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, hope you guys enjoyed it :))


End file.
